Prussia's Death
by Hetalia456
Summary: The title says it all. A little bad language in Italian


_**(A/N: Due to one of the recent web comic updates, my good friend EvilEmpressOfTheUniverse (who I plan most of m stories with) gave me the task of writing up how we thought the death of our beloved Prussia would happen, and how the others would react. Now, this was very hard for me to write. My writing has previously put me on the verge of tears, but I can say with confidence that none of them (even Anniversary) made me as sad as this. I hope you enjoy)**_

Italy-kun? Where's Germany-san?" Japan put his hand on Italy's shoulder.  
>"He's with Prussia."<br>"Is Prussia-san still…?" Italy nodded and they both sighed a little. Prussia had been dying for a while now, though it was only recently that the other Axis had noticed. Germany had taken it hardest; he spent most of his time now with Prussia. "How is Germany-san?"  
>"Veh…He's trying to deal with it, but he blames himself for not noticing sooner. I just hope he doesn't do anything irrational…" They fell silent for a minute, staring at the floor.<br>"Italy?" They looked up and saw Germany standing at the top of the stairs.  
>"What is it Germany?"<br>"Prussia wants to see you." Italy nodded and went into the room. "Pru-Prussia?" He asked gingerly.  
>"Italy! Don't stand on ceremony, sit down!" Prussia ordered from where he was lying in bed. Italy went over and sat down next to him. "Germany said you wanted to talk to me?"<br>"Ja. Seeing as I won't be here much longer, I may as well say it now! Kesese-!" When he started laughing, it turned into fits of coughing. "Don't say that Prussia! You're not well, is all! You're not going to die!"  
>"I'm not lying to you about this Italy. I know I'm on my way out. I have been for ages. What I'm lying to you about is much worse…" He suddenly turned extremely serious.<br>"What do you mean?" Italy took the Nations hand in his own.  
>"Holy Rome is never coming back; Austria and Hungary told you that…so you wouldn't…be upset…" Italy looked at Prussia, opening his honey coloured eyes for the first time in a while. "Prussia. That isn't your fault! I worked out that Holy Rome wasn't going to come back a while ago! Don't blame yourself!"<br>"It is my fault though. I'm the one…her fought…I'm the one…who killed him…!" Italy stared down at Prussia. "You…you what?"  
>"When he left…it was to fight me…during our battle…I tricked him…it's my fault he's dead…" Prussia looked up at the Italian. "Prussia...that's not…why are you telling me this?"<br>"Because…I refuse to take it to my grave!" He started coughing again.  
>"What did he say? When he died?"<br>"…Your name…" Italy gasped and tried to keep away the tears.  
>"Thank you. For telling me. I don't blame you!"<br>"Thank you…I never thought you'd forgive me. Can you send West back in? I need to tell him something. Alone though." Italy nodded and stood up. He went down to where Japan was sat with Germany. "Pru-Prussia wants to see you…Germany…" Germany nodded, stood up and left. Italy shakily sat down with Japan. "Italy-kun? What's wrong?" He asked. Italy looked at him and swallowed. "Pru-Prussia. He said…nothing...it was nothing." He shook his head. They looked up as they heard shouting upstairs. Then a lot of banging as Germany ran down the stairs to where they were. "Germany-san?"  
>"Germany? What's wrong? Did something…?" Germany looked at them, tears in the corners of his eyes. "He's gone…Prussia's dead!"<p>

Italy and Japan stared at him wide-eyed. "No way…"  
>"Germany-san, are you sure?"<br>"Well his eyes are closed and he's not breathing!" They followed him up the stairs to where Prussia was. "He can't be…he's just joking! Right? Japan! Tell me I'm right!" Italy stammered, trying to remain calm, but not being very successful. Japan checked his pulse and released and shaky breath. He turned to the other two nations and shook his head. The colour drained from Germany's face. Italy didn't say anything, but stared at the form of Prussia who he had been talking to minutes before. Germany's legs went from under him and Italy supported him. "He's…" Germany muttered.  
>"Japan, call Austria and Hungary, tell them about Prussia. Then call The Allies and call temporary cease-fire. I'll get Germany to his room." Japan was a little taken back at Italy giving orders, but with Germany in the state of shock he was, somebody had to take charge. He nodded and quickly left to get the phone. "Germany. Come on. You should lie down."<br>"But, I can't leave Bruder! He could wake up at any time!" Italy looked up at the German. He looked so broken. "I'm sorry Germany." He started trying to drag him out.  
>"Italy! What are you doing! Italy stop! Please! I need to stay with him! Italy!" Italy put all his weight into dragging Germany out the room.<p>

Meanwhile, The Allies were gathered round a table. "So what is today's meeting about?" Russia asked, looking about the others. "Hey, not everyone's here! Where's Anglettere?" France asked. As if on cue, England came in holding a phone to his ear, looking worried. "Alright. I'll tell them. Should we come over? Alright. I'll bring them over as soon as possible. Thanks for telling me. Goodbye." He hung up and looked at the other four nations. "What's wrong Iggy?"  
>"That…That was Japan…" He stuttered. He didn't even throw a comeback. The other Allies gave each other nervous looks. "Anglettere?"<br>"He said…Prussia…is dead…" Three of the Allies stood up pushing back their chairs. America, who was already standing up, nearly fell over. They stood in silence for a minute; it was France was the first to speak. "Prussia? No…No that can't be…He can't be…" He muttered.  
>"But he's a nation-aru! He can't die of human causes!" China exclaimed.<br>"No…he's not. He hasn't been for years…" France muttered, clenching his fists.  
>"A-apparently, he'd been dying a while before any of them noticed. By then it was too late." They all fell silent. "I need to tell Spain!"<br>"Romano has already told him. They're going over later. I said we would. Is that ok with you all?" France and America nodded. "I was never really close to Prussia, but it'd be rude if I didn't pay my respects." Russia said, China nodding in agreement. France bit his lip and looked at England. They watched each other, before walking round the table and meeting in a hug. "I'm sorry France. I know he was a friend of yours." A little later, they made their way to Germany's house. As they got to the gate, they saw Spain and Romano coming toward them. France and Spain met and pulled each other in a hug. "I can't believe he is gone…" Spain muttered. France nodded, his voice catching in his throat. They went up to the door and knocked. They were greeted by the teary eyed Italy, who flung himself at Romano. "Ack! Veneziano! Let go! Calm down!" He removed his sobbing brother's arms from around his neck. "A-ah! Sorry guys. I didn't mean to suddenly lose it like that. I'm ok now! Please, come in. Germany's sleeping right now and Japan is with Hungary preparing the room. Austria is in the living room if any of you want to see him. I'm going to check on Germany." There was something in his voice that suggested he wasn't as alright as he said. He led them inside, but before he went up to Germany's room, France pulled him aside. "Italy? Are you ok?"  
>"I'm fine, big brother France! I need to be strong! For Germany!" Italy looked at him, his eyes full of determination. France sighed and put his hand on the young Italian's shoulder. "I…I'm still getting used to the fact he's not there…" He bit his lip, fighting back tears.<br>"Italy. There's something you're not telling me. Come on. You need to talk thing out."  
>"…Alright. I'll ask Austria to check up on Germany." He disappeared into the living room, before coming back. Austria passed them and went upstairs. "Come on." He put his hand on Italy's back and led him into the kitchen.<p>

They sat down opposite each other at the kitchen table, Italy trembling in the chair. "Ok, now tell me everything." France rested his chin on his hand and smiled at him. Italy took a deep breath, wondering where to start. "This morning, Prussia asked to see me. When I went in…he told me that…he was the one…who killed Holy Rome…" He put his hands over his elbows.  
>"Oh, Italy. You didn't know? I would have thought Austria and Hungary told you?"<br>"No. Prussia said they did it to protect me. He said he didn't want to take it to his grave…"  
>"Oh Italy…" France put his hand on Italy's. Trying to comfort him. It was then he realized Italy wasn't shaking in sadness, but anger. "I wanted to kill him…I wanted to hurt him the way I had hurt for so long…but I couldn't. Since then, he's been there for me. I couldn't say a word against him…only tell him I forgave him…but I…" Italy clenched his fists so hard they started bleeding.<br>"But you couldn't hurt him. Because you know deep down he meant he was sorry," The Italian nodded and stood up. "Tell Japan I'm going home and to call me when Germany wakes up…I need some time alone. I'll come back later." He quickly left the kitchen and France just watched him go. He'd never seen little Italy so angry. Not only at someone else, but himself too. "Hey, France-san? Where did Italy-kun go?" Japan came into the kitchen looking around.  
>"He went home. He needed a break from all this."<br>"Understandable. I was rather shocked when he started giving orders."  
>"I think he wants to show he's not useless." Japan sat down in Italy's unoccupied chair. As he did, he noticed the blood. Italy clenched his fists to hard. He had to make a hard decision earlier."<br>"I see. Is that why he went home?"  
>"Oui…" The two nations sat in silence. Neither could think of a thing to say.<p>

"Merda!" Italy shouted when he got home. He slammed him bedroom door shut and sat down on his bed. "Why?! Why did you tell me! I…I…AAAH!" He stood up and kicked his desk, then let out a pain filled whimper as the pain set in. "Prussia…Why…?" He sat back on his bed, hiding his face in his hands. When he looked back up, he got onto his hands and knees and shuffled around under his bed. He pulled out an old painting that Holy Rome had done of him. It had been sent back to Austria after his death and he'd given it to Italy along with some other things. He sat on his bed staring at the painting. He remembered how Holy Rome always thought he'd been a girl. "I don't know why I didn't question it…" He thought out loud. He ran his hand over the canvas; then looked at some other things he'd pulled out. The push broom he used to sweep with. He remembered giving it to Holy Rome the day he left. There was a knock at the door and he quickly hid the things under his sheets, thinking it was his brother. "Who…Who is it?"  
>"Italy? It's me." Germany's voice came from the other side.<br>"Oh…the doors open…" The door slowly swung open and Germany stepped in as Italy put the painting and push broom away.  
>"I got worried when you disappeared. Why did you leave?"<br>"I just…needed some time to think…"  
>"France told me about what my bruder said to you before he died." Italy looked up quickly. He never thought that France would have told Germany about their conversation. He blushed a little, but tried to hide it. "I never met Holy Rome. But France told me you loved him. That Prussia killed him." Italy looked away. He couldn't bear to look at his friend right now. "I know it'll be hard for you. But please, forgive him. What he did as The Teutonic Knights wasn't good. However, he changed a lot since then." When Italy didn't respond, he turned to leave. Before he could get out the door, the Italian had thrown himself at Germany. Hugging him and sobbing at the same time. "I'm so sorry Germany! I'm sorry!" He repeatedly apologised until they were both hugging and crying.<p>

The next day was Prussia's funeral. All the nations who had known him, even the ones who hadn't, were there. Everyone dressed in a sombre black. The priest finished his mandatory speech, indicating for Germany to start his eulogy. Italy patted the German's arm, as he took a deep breath and stepped up. "My bruder, was well known among the countries…as an obnoxious man who couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than five minutes. But…I saw him as more than that. As a child, Prussia had always protected me. When I grew up, I made sure I paid him back for all those times. There were times I was annoyed by his personality…but times I was grateful for it. It was this, however, that made it impossible for us to realize his condition until it was too late. Bruder did some bad things in his life…but he did much more good. I just…just wish…I'd have…noticed…sooner…" Germany started to break down. Tears flowing from his eyes. He shook his head and stepped down, going back to Italy and Japan who put their arms around him. They watched in silence, as the coffin was lowered into the grave. Gilbird tweeted around the entire assembly. Probably trying to spy his master, the sight of it even brought the most cold hearted of nations to tears. When it was all over, the three Axis stayed and looked at the headstone. 'In loving memory of Prussia. Who was awesome until the end!' Gilbird landed on Germany's shoulder, finally realizing Prussia was gone.  
>"I found a note under his pillow. Saying what he wanted on his headstone. It's so typical of him. Yet so perfect for him as well." Germany muttered. Italy whimpered a little, he had calm down a lot since yesterday. "Germany-san. Italy-kun. You two come back to mine for tonight." He guided them away back to his car. Behind them, an unnoticed, ghostly, pale figure leaned against the grave. "Kesese! Good luck West…Don't cry to hard." The figure muttered, before disappearing into the air.<p>

**_(Sorry if that caused an emotional distress! You can blame EvilEmpressOfTheWorld!)_**


End file.
